Mirai
by Zontaurop
Summary: Aquel día, mientras veía aquellos destellos y a la vez observaba a esos chiquillos desconocidos, Cynthia quiso saber que le depararía el futuro. Y Steven solo sonrió, tragándose sus lágrimas y prometiendole que todo saldría bien.


_**Aquí **estoy con algo nuevo. Lo he presentado a un reto navideño, pero quería compartirlo por aquí a ver si gustaba ya que prometí escribir más sobre esta pareja. Algo de Hurt/Comfort, o eso pienso yo. Espero que os guste ^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Pokemon es de su respectivo creador, no mío, a excepción de los OC._

* * *

El gotero que tenía a su lado se había convertido en su referencia para relajarse. Cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a escuchar las gotitas caer, dejando que el tiempo fluyese tranquilamente. No es cómo si pudiese hacer algo de todas formas. Glaceon se encontraba sobre sus rodillas dormitando y ella simplemente sonrió mientras la acariciaba el lomo con calma. Había preferido que solo ella estuviese allí, bueno...ella y su enorme Garchomp, que dormitaba en el suelo a los pies de la cama cómo si fuese un perro guardián. No quería que los demás les acompañasen, era simplemente contraria a hacerles sufrir de forma innecesaria...al único que quería era a Garchomp, a su fiel compañero que desde pequeña había estado ahí. Y Glaceon la hacía sentir mejor de alguna forma extraña.

Era cómo si los continuos dolores de cabeza y mareos se disipasen más rápido de lo normal. Cynthia suspiró y tocó los tubos que había conectados a su brazo. Le dolía cada vez que le inyectaban algo y entraba en su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que Steven fuese pronto a verla de nuevo. De un momento a otro, escuchó cómo un gruñido reverberaba en el pecho de Garchomp a la vez que alzaba la cabeza. Agudizó el oído, mirando hacia la puerta, y ésta se abrió con cuidado.

Por ahí entraron una cuadrilla de enfermeros llevando una camilla.

-Lo sentimos señora, no queremos molestarla pero no hay sitio en el hospital y...

-Esta habitación es de dos, no individual-Masculló intentando no sonar borde.

El silencio volvió a dominar en el lugar en lo que los enfermeros instalaron bien al nuevo paciente pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo por un Typhlosion que entró por la puerta de golpe y porrazo, con un Misdreavus en la cabeza. Cynthia abrió levemente la boca para protestar por el alboroto, ya que había conseguido ignorar los pequeños ruidos que hacían los enfermeros, pero al escuchar aquella voz hizo que se mantuviese en silencio.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, estoy bien-Era débil pero suave-Por favor, ¿se pueden quedar conmigo?

-Está bien, pero que no armen tanto follón, hay otra paciente en la habitación.

Los enfermeros salieron del lugar, dejando a las dos pacientes a solas y de nuevo en silencio. Cynthia bufó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo un repentino dolor de cabeza le venía, y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse mientras Glaceon se acurrucaba de nuevo sobre ella, esta vez sobre sus muslos. Garchomp mostraba los dientes ante la nueva compañía, pero no le tomó demasiada importancias. Sabía que no haría nada, solo los estaba curioseando ya que eran extraños...

Escuchó un gemido asustado de Pokemon y se temió lo peor. Al abrir los ojos no se encontró con un Typhlosion herido ni nada por el estilo, sino que su Garchomp estaba en el suelo con una chica de unos diecisiete años sobre su estómago que lo examinaba con ojo crítico.

-Vaya...que impresionante...No había visto uno de cerca nunca. ¿Cuantos años tienes? A ver, abre la boca...

-Perdona querida, pero...¿qué estás haciendo?

Cynthia decidió tomar cartas en el asunto desde su cama, sin levantarse puesto que no tenía fuerzas, cuando la muchacha tomó el hocico de Garchomp entre sus manos e intentaba abrirle las fauces para mirarle los colmillos.

-Ah...Disculpe de verdad, no quería molestarla, solo quería verle los colmillos a su Garchomp, mi padre dice que...

-Tiene veintiocho años, lo tuve desde que salió del huevo-Respondió Cynthia con cierta insensibilidad-Ahora te pido que dejes de armar jaleo.

La chica, que tenía el pelo bastante largo y de un color rojizo sangre y los ojos marrones, se levantó cómo pudo del suelo y fue cojeando hasta su cama. Cynthia fue entonces que reparó en su aspecto completo. Tenía una pierna escayolada, una venda en la cabeza y otra que recorría todo su antebrazo. Le entró curiosidad por saber que le había pasado, pero simplemente optó por cayarse, no le apetecía aguantar en ese momento a nadie. Antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, vio cómo el Typhlosion comenzaba una larga perorata de sonidos mientras que la Misdreavus le acompañaba. Parecían apenados.

Glaceon volvió a quedarse dormida por las caricias de su dueña y Garchomp volvió a su posición inicial, intentando imitarla. '¿Cuándo vendrá Steven?' se preguntó mientras se recostaba en la almohada, intentando descansar la cabeza. Parecía que un Exploud se hubiese puesto a gritar con todas sus fuerzas ahí dentro.

Cynthia estaba harta de estar en el hospital, estaba harta de estar conectada a cuatro máquinas y dos goteros. Menos mal que no necesitaba el oxígeno, que si no se sumaría al lío de cables que tenía conectados en su cuerpo. Quería irse a su casa, a la pequeña casita de Pueblo Caelestis que Steven y ella habían comprado al casarse, poder salir al jardín para entrenar o simplemente pasar el rato, estar junto a su esposo y...

-Perdone señora...

-Stone-Masculló entre dientes, pensando en si aquella chiquilla no se iba a callar nunca.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido para que esté aquí, señora Stone? Digo, es año nuevo...

Al abrir los ojos, giró el rostro para encontrarse con la chica acariciando a su Misdreavus. No parecía tan activa cómo segundos atrás, sino simplemente una niña algo más pequeña gracias a la timidez que ahora gastaba.

-Lo mismo podía preguntarte yo...

-Cali-Comentó de inmediato, mirando a Cynthia a los ojos-Bueno, en realidad mi nombre completo es Caliandra...

-Entonces, dime, ¿qué haces aquí Caliandra?

Quizás si la dejaba contarle, podría obtener su ansiado silencio y su querida calma para tratar de dormir un poco.

-Manada de Rhyhorn enfurecidos-Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha-Trevor y yo estábamos investigando una cueva cuando Gregor molestó a unos cuantos soltándo un Humareda repentino. No me dio tiempo a salir y me pisotearon y golpearon. Trevor me tuvo que traer hasta aquí.

-Y yo que pensaba que la gente de tu edad se preocupaba de por estas fechas estar de fiesta-Comentó Cynthia soltando una leve risa, aunque le preocupó el motivo.

-Para divertirme prefiero estar con Trevor, es mucho mejor que ir de fiesta. ¿Sabe? Él es muy difícil de hacerlo de rabiar, pero cuando lo consigo, podemos estar un buen rato riéndonos. Incluso siempre me apoya cuando le propongo alguna aventura.

-¿Estás segura de que ese chico no es tu novio?

El rostro de Caliandra obtuvo cierto matiz rojizo que incluso Cynthia pudo observar en aquella oscuridad.

-Se equivoca, señora Stone, Trevor es mi mejor amigo. Siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito, siempre está tras de mi cuando me voy sola explorar, incluso me rega...Oh.

Cynthia dejó escapar una risotada mientras se cubría la boca con la mano. Ahora la chica se daba cuenta de todo y tenía el rostro más rojo que las llamas de su Pokemon. Le hacía gracia que Caliandra hubiese reaccionado de esa forma, no se esperaba que fuesen los adolescentes de hoy en día tan despistados. Bueno, más bien la chica de pelo rojo parecía la excepción a la regla. Cali abrió la boca para poder argumentar algo pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Steven. Traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo emocionado en sus ojos acero.

-Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba reír así-Comentó acercándose a Cynthia y besándola en los labios-¿Has hecho una nueva amiga?

Cali miró a Steven acercarse a ella y le estrechó la mano antes de que pudiese besarla en las mejillas o algo por el estilo.

-Me llamo Caliandra, estos son Gregor y Cory-Señaló al Typhlosion y a la Misdreavus-Usted debe ser...

-Steven Stone para servirla, señorita. Te agradezco que le hayas sacado una sonrisa a esta gruñona-Se puso la mano a un lado de la boca, cómo si no quiesiera que Cynthia lo escuchase-Últimamente está de malhumor.

-¡Te he oído!-Masculló la aludida frunciendo el ceño mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza-Auch...

Fue ahí que el ambiente de broma se acabó. Steven se acercó preocupado a Cynthia y ella apenas le tomó de la mano para que se calmase. Simplemente era uno de esos extraños pinchazos que le daban. Cali también se preocupó, a pesar de que había conocido a la mujer minutos atrás.

-Estoy bien tranquilo...-Cynthia abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado y miró un reloj que había frente a su cama-¿Por qué no abres las persianas? Una enfermera me dijo que los fuegos artificiales de Ciudad Luminalia son los mejores.

Steven no estuvo seguro de si hacerla caso, pues no sabía si lo que de verdad necesitaba era ver fogonazos de luz en su estado, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

-Yo nunca vi los fuegos artificiales de aquí-Dijo Cali saliendo de su cama y yendo hasta la ventana a la pata coja-Deben ser bonitos...

-Entonces ya somos dos...

Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, la puerta del cuarto se abrió por cuarta vez en la última hora. Ahora un chico de cabello plateado despeinado se encontraba allí con una Typhlosion detrás de él.

-Caliandra Red, ¿qué demonios haces fuera de la cama? ¡Debes descansar, lo dijo el médico!

-Ah...Bueno, es que quería ver...

-Ni es que ni nada, ¡te ha pasado media manada de Rhyhorn por encima! Ahora mismo te tumbas a descansar...

Cynthia no sabía si reír más o simplemente soltar un suspiro. Ella tenía razón con lo de que a él le gustaba ella y descubrió que era reciproco, puesto que Caliandra solo protestó mientras Trevor la tomaba en brazos para llevarla el mismo hasta su cama. La Typhlosion que lo acompañaba parecía regañar al Typhlosion de ella, que estaba completamente cohibido. Steven compuso una sonrisa tranquila mientras veía la pequeña escena de pelea. Recordaba cómo él y Cynthia peleaban cuando eran más jóvenes...aunque ella no se dejaba y oponía buena resistencia.

Un estallido de color que entró por la ventana informó a los presentes de que el espectáculo comenzaba y todos miraron los fuegos artificiales de después del fin del año.

Cynthia, pasando una mano por su vientre abultado, se preguntó si sus pequeños serían tan inquietos cómo aquellos dos jóvenes entrenadores. Se preguntó mil y una cosas sobre lo que le depararía el futuro una vez ellos decidiesen venir al mundo. Y Steven solo pudo sentarse junto a ella en la cama, imitándola y dándola un beso en los labios antes de apartar la mirada, pues se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Y ella simplemente le creyó.

* * *

_**Breve **pero conciso, me gustó el escenario ya que hacía tiempo quería ponerlo en una de mis historias. Espero que os haya entretenido por un rato ^^_


End file.
